Paz
by Ryuno-chan
Summary: [SasuSaku oneshot] 1 ano se passou desde a morte de Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke agora só pensa numa garota, mas não há coragem para o admitir...


**Paz**

**SasuSaku Oneshot**

**As personagens não me pertencem…mas não me importava de ficar com o Sasuke hehe**

**Dedicado a todos os amantes de SasuSaku 3 mas principalmente a duas colegas minhas, que acham as minhas fics muito melosas ;D espero que gostem migas**

**Plz enjoy :D Desculpem se tiver algum erro ;.;**

**-------------**

Eram exactamente 7 da manhã, os pássaros cantarolavam alegres, o vento soprava uma aragem fresca de Primavera e os raios dourados do sol iluminavam Konoha. Na mansão Uchiha, os raios já começavam a entrar pela janela, iluminado o rosto de um jovem rapaz de cabelos escuros.

-Hummm – Foi o que esse murmurou, esfregando os olhos e começou a abri-los lentamente, o jovem Uchiha Sasuke tinha acordado.

Já tinham passado 1 ano desde que Sasuke tinha matado o seu detestado irmão, Uchiha Itachi, que conseguiu matar com a ajuda dos seus melhores amigos, as pessoas mais importantes na sua vida, Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura.

Apesar de tudo a morte de Itachi foi mais difícil de lidar do que alguma vez tinha imaginado, a única coisa que se lembrava antes de cair no chão sem forças, era de sentir um enorme vazio no preciso momento em que a espada passava pelo corpo do irmão.

Também se lembrava de acordar no hospital e ainda sentir aquele vazio e uma dor aguda no peito, parecia que em vez de matar o irmão, tinha matado uma parte de si, parecia que a vida estava ainda mais vazia do que antes, mas mais importante de tudo lembra-se da pessoa que o arrancou desse vazio e dor, lembra-se de olhar para a aquela garota situada á sua frente, de olhar para os seus olhos chorosos e sentir carinho, de olhar aquele sorriso de alivio e sentir um calor acolhedor e de olhar aquela face angélica sentir…paz.

Uma paz que ainda sentia ao olhar para ela, mas nunca o tinha admitido para a mesma.

Sasuke levantou-se apressadamente, lavou a cara, vestiu-se, comeu o pequeno-almoço e saiu de casa. Sim, Uchiha Sasuke de 17 anos continuava o rapaz mais popular da vila, com feições mais maduras, olhos escuros, cabelos negros rebeldes azulados, corpo bem formado reflexo dos longos anos de treino com o maldito Orochimaru, o seu grupo de fãs aumentava a cada dia que passava, mas esse, só tinha coração para uma flor de cerejeira.

Sasuke andava pelas ruas de Konoha e acabou por encontrar Naruto que "saltitava" alegremente pelas ruas.

-Sasuke! – Gritou alegremente o loiro, acenado ao amigo e correu para este. Uzumaki Naruto, jovem loiro de olhos azuis, corpo menos musculado que de Sasuke, mas muito atraente e sempre com um enorme sorriso na cara.

-Yo… o que queres Naruto? – Perguntou indiferente.

-Já não se pode disser olá a meu amigo Sasuke-teme! – Respondeu sorrido.

-…Huh…pela tua cara alguma coisa boa aconteceu…eu conheço-te dobe… – Afirmou o Uchiha com meio sorriso, Naruto sorriu de volta.

-Parece que não te consigo esconder nada pois não teme? Pois é que…eu e a Hinata…começamos…A NAMORAR! – Disse ao amigo super contente como uma criança que recebe aquele brinquedo por que ansiava o ano todo, Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado ao amigo.

-Finalmente, estava a ver que tu e ela nunca mais ficavam juntos… – Disse o moreno contente pelo amigo.

-Hehe pois, mas agora já estamos juntos e estou mais feliz que nunca! – Falou o rapaz de olhos azuis – agora só faltas tu… e a Sakura-chan… – Murmurou junto ao Uchiha.

-Que queres dizer com isso dobe? – Perguntou desconfiado.

-Como se não soubesses… – Respondeu atrevidamente, uma veia salta de cabeça do moreno. – Eu sei o que sentes pela Sakura-chan, não vale a pena negares… – Continuou a afirmar confiante, Sasuke sente um leve corar na cara mas Naruto não notou.

-Eu não sinto nada pela Sakura para além de amizade… – falou com a cara virada.

-Pois, pois… – Disse Naruto com cara de gozo – uma amizade colorida… – Continuou o loiro a gozar.

-Eu não sinto nada por ela! Deixa de ser melga! – Gritou o moreno irritado, afastando-se do amigo que ainda sorria com a situação.

-Ai teme quando vais admitir que amas a Sakura-chan? – Murmurou baixo para si, observado o Uchiha que irritadamente tinha ido embora.

_-"Eu gostar da Sakura? Onde foi ele buscar isso?" – pensava para si o moreno – "Sim tenho de admitir que ela é bonita e …O que estou para aqui a PENSAR?"_ – Sasuke se debatia com a sua mente _– "Fogo eu não posso gosta dela! Ou posso…?"_

Sasuke passou o tempo inteiro a lutar contra mente, quando ouviu alguém o chamado.

-Sasuke-kunnn! – Chamou a jovem de cabelos rosas, Sasuke sente o estômago ás voltas e fica meio nervoso, desde que tinha voltado há 1 ano, que ela o fazia sentir assim.

Haruno Sakura, a garota que á anos atrás chamou de irritante, garota com cabelos rosados e olhos esverdeados, corpo bem definido e com mais feições de mulher. Também já tinha o seu próprio grupo de fãs, uma coisa que o Uchiha nunca gostou, nunca gostou daqueles fãs idiotas a babarem-se para ela, para a sua flor.

-Hun…? – Perguntou se virando para a garota.

-Sasuke.kun, a Tsunade-sama chamou-nos para uma missão, ela disse que era urgente, por isso temos de nos apressar! – Respondeu a garota sorrido.

-Estão vamos… -Falou o moreno sério e Sakura ainda lhe sorria, o que mexeu com o Uchiha e esse começou a andar nervosamente.

-Humm Sasuke-kun? Onde vais? – Perguntou confusa.

-Ter com a Tsunade, para a tal missão urgente… – Respondeu de costas.

-Mas o escritório da Tsunade-sama é por este lado… – Falou meia confusa e apontando para o lado contrario, ainda bem que o Sasuke estava de costas porque naquele momento ele corou mais que um tomate, completamente envergonhado, muda rapidamente de direcção e vai pelo lado correcto e Sakura com um leve sorriso o segue.

No escritório de Tsunade, dá as indicações sobre a missão.

-Perceberam? – Perguntou.

-Hai! – Respondem.

A missão consistia em escoltar uma miúda de 7 anos chamada Katerin para os seus pais e de matar ou capturar as pessoas que queriam fazer mal á garota.

Bem cedo a Team 7 já estava a partir com a garota, Katerin tinha cabelos pretos compridos e olhos azuis, mal tinha chegado, já tinha criado ligações com a equipa, menos com Sasuke, que era mais reservado. Kakashi não pôde ir naquela missão pois estava noutra missão muito importante.

-Naruto-niichan estou com muita fome… – Resmungou a pequena.

-Sim, também eu Katerin-chan… se ao menos certas pessoas parassem um pouco para comer… – Falou Naruto olhando mortalmente para Sasuke.

-Tá vamos parar… – Cedeu o Uchiha, Naruto e Katerin foram logo fazer o seu belo ramen instantâneo.

-Naruto baka… – Resmungou Sasuke.

-Vá Sasuke-kun já sabes como é o Naruto… – Disse sorridente.

-Sim é um enorme idiota… – Falou olhando Naruto de lado, Sakura riu com aquele comentário.

-Olha que eu consigo te ouvir teme! – Refilou o loiro.

-Era mesmo para ouvires dobe! – Respondeu o moreno.

-Estás com sorte que eu agora estou a comer, senão dava-te uma lição… – Afirmou comendo o seu precioso ramen.

-Lição de que? De como se faz ramen? – Murmurou tão baixo que só Sakura percebeu e riu-se, Sasuke ouviu atentamente o riso dela, aquele riso que mesmo que os anos passassem… aquele riso nunca mudava, sempre tão doce, tão inocente.

Naruto olhava para Sakura confuso.

_-"De que está a Sakura-chan a rir…?"_ – Se questionou desconfiado o loiro.

Umas horas passaram e a equipa voltou á missão, Sasuke e Sakura ia na frente calados e Naruto levava Katerin nas costas enquando falavam e riam um com o outro.

-Não? A sério? Tenho de experimentar esse ramen um dia! – Dizia alegre para a garota.

-Sim é mesmo bom – Falou a garota nas costas do amigo.

-Oh Naruto-niichan tens namorada? – Perguntou muito curiosa.

-Hehe tenho, chama-se Hinata, ela é fantástica e linda e fantástica! – Respondeu o loiro perdido nas qualidades da namorada.

-Na minha vila também tenho um rapaz que eu gosto, mas…ele não me liga muito… – Disse tristemente, Naruto ouve e dá meio sorriso olhando os seus dois companheiros de costas que ouvem a conversa.

-Sabes…eu conheço uma garota que já passou por isso… – Falou observando Sakura, essa cora e sorri – …e também conheço o rapaz que sempre a ignorava - Falou de novo desta vez observando Sasuke, este cora levemente mas continua com a mesma expressão fria. – E sabes que mais… acabei por descobrir que o rapaz que sempre ignorava essa rapariga, afinal a amava, mas como era muito orgulhoso, não o admitia para ninguém... – Continuou o loiro sempre com meio sorriso na cara, Sakura observou Sasuke muito confusa.

_-"O que está o Naruto para ali a dizer? Pensava que a garota era eu e o garoto o Sasuke-kun… mas ele diz que o garoto ama a garota…não pode ser o Sasuke-kun…"_ – pensava a Haruno tristemente olhando o Uchiha _–"Será que…?!"_ – Algo interrompe os pensamentos da garota de cabelos rosas, kunais aparecem do nada, mas a equipa rapidamente se esquiva de todas.

-Naruto protege a Katerin! – Ordenou firmemente o moreno para o loiro, que ainda carregava a menina assustada nas costas.

-Hai! Segura-te Katerin-chan… – Aconselhou á garota, essa o agarrou com força e fechou os olhos, enquanto Naruto saltava para a mais alta das árvores.

-Sakura, nós vamos nos separar, eu vou pela esquerda e tu pela direita, procuramos algum inimigo nesta zona, não quero que te afastes muito, se encontrares inimigos chamas-me rapidamente, senão encontrares nada voltas para aqui, ok? – Perguntou Sasuke para a garota confusa com as instruções que o Uchiha tinha dado.

-Sim! Acho eu… – Respondeu a garota que se virava para seguir o seu caminho pela direita, mas algo a segura levemente pelo braço, esta vira-se para ver quem a segurava.

-E…tem cuidado… – Murmurou o Uchiha com uma expressão preocupada, a Haruno cora.

-H-Hai… – Disse baixinho para o moreno que largava o seu braço e esse rapidamente caminhou para a esquerda, Sakura estava parada, ainda surpreendida pela acção do moreno, mas rapidamente se lembrou da missão e seguiu o seu caminho.

Sakura caminhava lentamente pela floresta, essa era escura e meia assustadora, cada som que ouvia fazia o seu coração saltar mas mesmo assim continuava a caminhar pela floresta.

-"Hummm que assustador…Vá Sakura és uma ninja ou não és? Coragem!" – pensava para si – "Acho que já caminhei demais, já devo poder voltar…espero que o Sasuke-kun esteja bem…" – continuava a garota a pensar – "Sim vou voltar...!" – Algo a ataca.

-Não larga-me! – Ordenou a garota que fora atacada por dois ninjas, claro a Sakura facilmente se livraria deles com a sua força, mas este não era o caso, o ninja que a imobilizava tinha nas mãos um charka que enfraquecia quem tocasse e por isso a Haruno praticamente não se conseguia mexer nem falar muito alto.

-Olha, olha, que garota gira… acho que nos podemos divertir com ela… – Informou o ninja a frente da Haruno.

-Seu porco… – Disse Sakura sem energia que ainda estava presa pelo inimigo.

-Vá lá, tu até vais gostar… – Sussurrou o ninja que a prendia ao ouvido e o outro começou a despir quer dizer rasgar a camisa da ninja de cabelos rosas, esta já tinha lágrimas a cair dos olhos.

-Mas é que nem penses nisso! – Uma voz vinda do nada gritou irritada

-Sasuke-kun… – Apelou a garota reconhecendo a voz do moreno, Sasuke activa o Sharingan e ataca sem piedade o ninja que estava a despir a _sua_ Sakura, esse rapidamente cai e ataca o outro que felizmente já tinha largado Sakura. Sasuke deu cabo dos dois rapidamente e correu para ajudar a Haruno que chorava no chão com a camisa rasgada.

-Sakura…estás bem? – Perguntou o moreno preocupado, a garota continuava a chorar e abraçou fortemente o moreno, esse não sabia o que fazer naquela situação e ficou parado.

-Tive tanto medo…Sasuke-kun… – Chorava entre soluços.

-Está tudo bem, foi só um susto… eu estou aqui… – Murmurou á garota tentado acalma-la e decidiu abraça-la, um abraço protector e quente, como era bom ter aqueles braços fortes em seu redor.

Sakura acabou por adormecer nos braços do Uchiha e acordou umas horas depois.

_-"Humm onde estou?"_ – Perguntou-se a garota que acordava, esta olha em seu redor e vê-se deitada numa cama, como trabalhava num hospital reconheceu rapidamente que estava num quarto de hospital. Ouviu uns passos a entrar no quarto e olhou para a porta para ver quem entrava, para sua surpresa era o Uchiha.

-Sentes-te melhor? – Perguntou com a voz fria de sempre.

-Sim acho que sim… Sasuke-kun onde estamos e o que me aconteceu? – Perguntou aflita ao moreno que se sentou na cadeira junto há cama.

-Estamos em Konoha, uns ninjas atacaram-te e se eu não chegasse a tempo não sei o que podia acontecer… – Respondeu frio – o Naruto e a Katerin chegaram á vila da missão, acabamos a missão e o Naruto já deve estar a voltar… – Continuou a dizer o moreno olhando Sakura.

-Mas porque voltamos a Konoha? – Perguntou a garota.

-Porque…tu foste atacada, era melhor voltar, podia ter te acontecido alguma coisa… – Respondeu meio zangado.

-Sasuke-kun…estás zangado comigo? - Perguntou a jovem olhando para a expressão do moreno.

-Claro que estou! Desobedeceste-me Sakura! Eu disse-te para não te afastares da zona combinada! Tiveste sorte! Eles podiam ter-te matado Sakura! – Respondeu zangado.

-Gomen… – Murmurou tristemente e com lágrimas a brilharem nos olhos, Sasuke vê as lágrimas da garota a caírem e apercebe-se que não devia ter dito o que disse.

-Sakura…eu não te queria magoar … – Disse com a voz mais meiga, Sakura passa as mãos nos olhos tentado parar as lágrimas que queriam sair – Eu fiquei preocupado… eles podia ter te feito pior…e se isso acontecesse…eu – Sakura observava o Uchiha a abrir-se com ela – Eu não me perdoaria… – Acabou finalmente o moreno e sentiu uma mão suave na sua cara, olhou para a frente a viu dois pares de esmeraldas a olharem para ele com um carinho infinito.

Sasuke juntou a sua mão á da Haruno e a agarrarou ternamente. A mão da Sakura era tão suave e quente, tocar naquela mão fazia sentir um calor dentro do corpo, uma paz. O moreno largou a mão quente de Sakura e foi para o seu queixo, puxando-a para si, eles estavam perto, cada vez mais perto, já sentiam as respirações um do outro, os olhos já se fechavam para o impacto apaixonado, estavam tão perto…tão perto…

-SAKURA-CHANN!! – Gritou um loiro de olhos azulados que corria freneticamente pelos corredores do hospital em busca da garota de cabelos rosas, Sasuke muito irritado se afasta rapidamente da garota.

-_"Este aparece sempre quando não deve_…" – Pensou para si o Uchiha.

-Estás aqui Sakura-chan! – Falou o loiro muito alto.

-Naruto cala-te, isto é um hospital, não podes falar tão alto! – Ralhou a Haruno com o Uzumaki.

-Gomen. – Desculpou-se o loiro.

-És mesmo um dobe… – Murmurou o Uchiha ainda sentado na cadeira.

-Ei teme eu ouvi! – Voltou a gritar.

-Naruto! – Ralhou a garota de novo.

-Aww gomen… – Desculpou-se de novo o loiro, olhou para a frente mais atentamente e viu a Sakura na cama e o Sasuke na cadeira... aqui á coisa…

-Desculpem mas eu interrompi alguma coisa? – Perguntou com cara de safado, Sakura e Sasuke coram ao lembrarem-se que quase se beijaram. Sasuke levanta-se da cadeira e saiu do quarto.

-Parecem que interrompi mesmo alguma coisa… – Disse o Uzumaki baixinho, Sakura tristemente olha para a porta onde Sasuke saiu, mas para sua surpresa, vê umas quantas pessoas a entrarem, a Ino, a Hinata, o Kakashi-sensei, o Sai, todos os seus amigos entraram para falarem com a garota e essa sorriu alegremente para todos.

Sasuke estava sentado no tal banco onde há anos tinha deixado uma garota de cabelos rosados. Sasuke pensa no beijo que quase teve com Sakura, era um beijo que ansiava a muito tempo e cada dia que passava a ansiedade aumentava drasticamente, ele apenas a queria tocar, beijar, abraçar ter aquela paz só para si, admitia para si que era um idiota, um grande idiota, amava tanto Sakura, mas não lutava por ela.

No hospital Sakura teve alta e decidiu dar uma caminhada por Konoha estava um dia de Primavera tão lindo.

Esta estação quente a apaixonada tinha um impacto em Konoha, Sakura reparou em muitas pessoas de mãos dadas, viu muitas crianças a brincarem alegremente, as pessoas eram mais simpáticas umas com as outras e o mais gostava era aquela bela música de fundo: o cantar dos pássaros. Pela sua caminha foi surpreendida por uma pessoa que correu para ela.

-Sakura-neechannn! – Gritou a pequena Katerin saltando para os braços de Sakura, essa pegou lhe ao colo.

-Yo Katerin-chan, o que fazes aqui? – Perguntou com um sorriso.

-Os meus pais e eu viemos cá para agradecer! A Team 7 e á Hokage! Por isso agradece ao Naruto-niichan e ao Sasuke-san por mim! - Respondeu alegremente.

-Então e os ninjas inimigos?

-Awww o Naruto-niichan não te disse? Ele deu cabo deles todos! – Falou a garota de olhos azuis.

-Foi? Isso é muito bom, assim não precisas de mais protecção. – Afirmou a Haruno, colocado a garota no chão.

-Sim! – Falou a garota, Sakura lhe sorriu –Sakura-neechan, o Sasuke-san, conseguir salvar-te a tempo?! – Perguntou.

-Sim, se estou aqui… – Respondeu sorrindo.

-Que bom! O Sasuke-san estava muito preocupado contigo. – Disse inocentemente.

-Estava? – Questionou a jovem médica.

-Simm! Quando nós estávamos a tua espera, ele estava muito nervoso, sempre a perguntar onde estavas, por isso decidiu ir-te procurar e disse para o Naruto-niichan e eu continuarmos até á vila. – Disse a garota confiante, Sakura corou um pouco – sabes Sakura-neechann… eu acho que o Sasuke-san gosta muito de ti… – Mumurou a Sakura que lhe deu um grande sorriso e corou um pouco.

-Katerin-chann! – Uma voz chamou a garota.

-Já vou! Tenho de ir Sakura-neechan! Venho sempre te visitar! - Disse abraçado a Haruno

-Eu também vou te visitar! – Falou a jovem ninja.

-Sim! Adeus! – Despediu-se a garota que correu para a mãe e Sakura continuou a sua caminhada por Konoha.

A Haruno ficou a pensar nas palavras da pequena garota – "…_eu acho que Sasuke-san gosta muito de ti…"_ – Aquelas palavras seriam verdade? Lembrou-se do comentário que o Naruto disse a Katerin sobre a garota ignorada e ainda lembrou-se do beijo que quase tiveram no hospital, se não fosse o baka do Naruto! Aquilo era um puzzle e Sakura estava a juntar as peças, ela precisava de saber se era verdade, ela tinha de ver o Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke continuava sentado no banco, ele estava a olhar o céu, as nuvens e os pássaros a voarem, perdido em seus pensamentos, pensamentos lindos que nunca queria esquecer e relembrar todos os dias e pensamentos horríveis que queria esquecer para nunca mais se lembrar que existiram.

Sakura que passava por ali na sua caminhada vê o Uchiha sentado, sorriu, caminhou lentamente até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado. Sasuke baixou a cabeça e olhou a garota que se tinha sentado.

-Já te deram alta? – Perguntou o moreno friamente.

-Sim – Respondeu a rapariga com meio sorriso.

-Devias ter ido para casa descansar… – Disse o garoto de olhos ónix olhando fixamente o chão.

-Apeteceu-me dar uma volta…e valeu a pena, acabei por ver a Katerin-chan, ela tinha vindo cá para nos agradecer e á Hokage. – Falou a Haruno olhando também o chão. – E ela disse-me uma coisa… que me surpreendeu… – Continuou a garota.

-O que? – Perguntou o moreno sem fazer muito caso.

-Ela disse-me…que achava que… – Sakura olhou Sasuke e este também a olhou – que achava que tu gostavas muito de mim… – Acabou a jovem ninja um pouco corada e notou que o Uchiha também corou.

-E depois? – Perguntou olhando de novo o chão.

-Queria saber… se isso é verdade? - Sakura ainda olhava Sasuke.

-… - Sem resposta do moreno.

-Sasuke-kun…eu preciso de saber…tu amas-me ou não?

-… - De novo sem resposta, Sakura ficou desesperada e olhou o chão tristemente, Sasuke tirou o olhar do chão e observou a triste Haruno, levantou a sua mão até á cara da mesma e a virou para si.

Os dois admiram-se, ónix e esmeralda se misturam, as caras lentamente se aproximam, os rostos dos dois ficam cada vez mais vermelhos, os corações batiam e batiam cada vez com mais paixão, até que um beijo os selou.

Um beijo quente e apaixonado como aquele dia de Primavera.

O beijo que o Uchiha tinha ansiado por anos, finalmente podia sentir aquela paz sobre os seus lábios, o beijo que a Haruno pensava como seria desde sempre e que finalmente o tinha conseguido saborear. Muitos segundos depois o beijo acabou, os dois ofegantes se separam e lentamente abriram os olhos.

-Isto respondeu a tua pergunta? – Pergunta o Uchiha com meio sorriso na cara, a Haruno sorriu abertamente para ele e ele para surpresa dela, também lhe ofereceu um sorriso, um sorriso que só existia quando ela estava lá, um sorriso que só ela tinha o direito de ver, um sorriso doce.

-Tu não respondes-te bem á minha pergunta, eu queria que dissesses por palavras o que acabaste de fazer. - Desafiou Sakura o moreno que estava á sua frente, este sem dizer nada sentou-se por detrás da garota e a abraçou ternamente pelas costas.

-Por palavras? – Perguntou sério.

-Sim, eu sei…que pode ser difícil para ti te abrires, mas eu gostava de ouvir pelo menos uma vez… – Respondeu calmamente.

-Eu…amo-te… eu amo-te mais que tudo… – Falou o Uchiha e abraçou com força a garota – e não te preocupes tu vais ouvir muitas vezes... – Acabou o moreno e beijou lhe na cara, Sakura corou e sorriu.

-E também te amo… – Murmurou a Haruno, esta virou para o moreno e beijou-o docemente.

Perto dali atrás de uma árvore.

-Finalmente teme... – Sussurrou um jovem loiro com meio sorriso na cara. Naruto saiu do local e caminhou para os apaixonados.

-Hehe desculpem estou sempre a interromper mas vocês vão ter muito tempo para isso… – Gozou o loiro aos dois amigos que estavam completamente envergonhados.

-Até já pessoal, não façam loucuras! – Aconselhou o garoto de olhos azuis e caminhou para frente, deixando o par sem palavras.

Sakura sem saber muito bem o que aconteceu olhou para o novo namorado e deu um leve risada, este não estava muito satisfeito com os comentários do loiro, mas queria lá saber, já não se importava, que se lixasse, o mais importante agora era a sua Sakura, a sua flor de cerejeira, a sua paz.

O Uchiha largou um leve sorriso, levantou-se, puxando a namorada consigo, os dois trocaram umas carícias e voltaram a beijar-se.

Sasuke acabou o beijo e ofereceu a mão á garota de olhos verdes, essa sorridente a agarrou ternamente e os dois começaram a caminhar pelo mesmo caminho que o loiro tinha ido… os dois começaram a caminhar em direcção ao futuro…

…**um futuro de paz…**

**End **

**-----------------**

**Então ppl? gostaram, detestaram, mais ou menos, que mer é esta? xD mandem reviews para eu saber ;.; ****EU SEI só faço oneshots, mas eu prometo que um dia me dedico a uma fic grande **

**Bjs**


End file.
